


Memorabilia

by yourownpersonalgay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Begging, Cock Slut, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Exhibitionism, Gay Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manhandling, Older Man/Younger Man, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Unsafe Sex, cumslut, gangbang mention, risky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourownpersonalgay/pseuds/yourownpersonalgay
Summary: Adrian is a young man desperate to lose his virginity in a memorable way. A backwater website promises to make it possible.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 116





	Memorabilia

The loading screen was a pale blue and inappropriately cheery, a little animated face cycling through animations above lines of advice that faded in and out to pass the wait. _Some people find matches in minutes!_ and _Your photos don't have to include your face if you don't want them to!_ and _You can upload or link your favourite porn fantasy to make it a reality!_ Abruptly, the little face's eyes rolled back and its tongue lolled out, a cheap imitation of cumming that would have embarrassed Adrian to look at if he wasn't already horny. He sat up in his seat as the page loaded, his nerves thrumming, the screen showing a splash of white overtaking the little animated face and replacing it with the signup page. Already he felt like this was the stupidest thing he'd ever done, but the idea had taken hold. Adrian started to fill it out. Name, Adrian. Gender, male. Looking for, men. Clicking both of those boxes made another box appear asking if he was a top, bottom or switch. He idly wondered if he could get away with putting switch before selecting the bottom option; he wasn't here for switching. It asked about his body type, his preferences, his wants. He'd already picked out his photos, and he was particularly proud of one that showed off his smooth chest and hard bulge, the mirror behind him reflecting his round ass. 

_Memorabilia_ was a hard website to track down. Adrian had found out about it on a Reddit forum and had to message no fewer than six people to find the link. Googling the name had only given him results for sporting goods and trophies; the real deal was much better. Memorabilia was a hook-up website, one that allowed people to request any manner of sexual fantasy. The most booming parts of the website, though, were those where people bought and sold their own virginity. According to the website's about page, two hundred virgins had their cherries popped by Memorabilia partners every day. Adrian had heard of it months ago, and had been furiously tempted ever since. Sure, he may have jerked it to his fantasies of a rough first taking before, but he'd barely gone a few hours without getting himself off in recent weeks, the idea leaving him helplessly bucking his hips into the air and wishing he had more than his own fingers gaping him open. Fuck, even thinking about it was getting him hard. He pressed the heel of his palm against his cock and let a shiver run through him before raising his hands to the keyboard once again.

_Young gay otter looking to gape his ass for the first time. I want it to be rough, fast and hard. Safeword obv non-negotiable. Kinks: huge cocks, cumming in me, helplessness, etc. Dislike bathroom and blood. Clean men only. No condoms._

Following the site's advice, he linked a video where a tiny twink was getting absolutely wrecked and pumped full of cum. If anyone could give anything close to that, he would be happy. Adrian clicked submit and sat back, unable to believe what he'd just done. This was above playing around and sexting on Grindr; he was about to make his first time a brutal fuckfest that would leave him sore for weeks. And he was unbearably hard just thinking about it. He didn't want to get off now, though; suddenly the idea of saving his cum for the big moment was all he wanted. He busied himself with other things while he waited for responses and for his hard-on to go down, digging out his cutest outfit and finding a pair of socks that matched. It was a little more than fifteen minutes before the first chime sounded, and Adrian kicked his toe on the dresser in his haste to get back to the computer. Cursing, he clicked open the message.

_Hot. I'll fuck your ass for you._

Attached were several photos of the man's cock. Adrian started typing a response when the computer chimed again; hardly able to believe he'd gotten more than one offer, he switched windows.

_Ass like that was made for pounding, babe. I'll make you scream._

The second man's cock made Adrian have to take a deep breath. It was a monster of a thing, he'd never seen one so big in any of the dickpics he'd been sent; it even outstripped half the porn he watched.

 _Can you even get a dick that big hard?!_ he sent back.

 _See for yourself._ The video showed the stiff cock slapping some twink's cum-slathered belly with a wet sound. Adrian forgot all about the first messager, his mind whirling. Could he take something that big first time? Who knew, but he definitely wasn't saying no to that.

_Fuck. I'm in. Your place or mine?_

_Mine. I'll pay for the uber. You'll be in no state to drive yourself home when I'm done with you._ Well, that was hot. Adrian didn't have his licence, but he wasn't about to say that.   
_Also, I might invite a few friends. You up for being watched?_

Adrian considered.  
_Only if they cum on or in me too._

_Deal. Don't bother with underwear._

  
Ten minutes later, Adrian climbed into the uber, anticipation shooting through him. This was insane. He was about to let some guy from the internet fuck him and be his first. He'd already given the guy his home address to order the uber. Some measure of self-preservation was screaming, but Adrian didn't care. He was doing this. The driver must have noticed Adrian's half-chub because the drive was completely silent. Only when the car pulled up outside a suburban house did Adrian speak, thanking the driver and stepping out. God. He was doing this. He stepped forward and knocked, and heard heavy steps coming towards him. The door swung open to reveal a tall man, relatively built, his stubbly beard barely masking a jawline like a goddamn brick. Adrian's eyes went straight to the massive bulge in his pants, and the man laughed.   
"Come in," he said, leading Adrian forward. The door shut with a click, and there was no going back.

"So. How rough do you want this?"

"Um. Don't make me like, regret it. I still want it to feel good. But also, don't go easy on me. I like the idea of being used,"

"Perfect. You want foreplay?"

"It's... up to you?"

"Good. Safeword?"

"Traffic lights?"

"Got it." There was a pause, the house silent around them.

"So, you like fucking virgins?" asked Adrian. The man grinned.

"You're all the same, in a way. I'll ruin you for every other cock. There's always the shape of me in him when I'm the first to fuck a boy. It's hot," And him saying that was even hotter. 

The man pushed open a door to his bedroom, and Adrian gasped. There must have been at least fifteen men here, all eager to watch him stripped of his virginity. He stepped back a little, but the man's hands were on his hips, throwing him towards the bed. He hit it and bounced, the man on top of him in an instant, hands at his jeans button.

"Wearing tight pants like that, showing off your ass," grunted the man as he yanked down Adrian's pants, his half-hard cock bouncing free. "I'll fuck you senseless, you little slut."

Adrian literally saw the throb of his own dick as it hardened, and the man spat into his hand before stroking it. Adrian gasped; something felt so much better about someone else's hand on him.   
"Look at you. I didn't expect a fucking whore. Do you just spread yourself for any man who wants your hole?"

"N-no," breathed Adrian, somewhat delirious. "I- I haven't fucked anyone, I haven't,"

The men around the room gave dark laughs, and Adrian heard zippers.   
"Not for long," the man said, sucking momentarily on his own finger before rubbing it against Adrian's ass. "Fuck. You're tight," he said as he pushed. Adrian didn't even see which man threw him the lube but suddenly his fingers were slick and pushing into him. The younger boy let out a moan, and when he looked to his side there was a wall of men pleasuring themselves, hands stroking their dicks slowly. Adrian squeezed his eyes shut as the man rubbed his inner walls, brushing his prostate tantalisingly.   
"I hope you're ready for me," the man said, unbuckling his pants and letting them fall. Adrian went pale at the sight of his huge, strainingly hard cock. It looked even bigger in person.  
"Y-you won't fit," he said, suddenly afraid. "You won't fit!"  
"Sure I will," The man pinned Adrian down with one huge hand and angled his cock with the other, spreading lube over its surface before pushing forward. The pressure was immense and Adrian whimpered, thrashing a little; this was a mistake! He'd bitten off more than he could chew! 

The man let out a sharp roar of pleasure when the blunt head finally sank in, and Adrian couldn't hold back a moan worthy of the sluttiest well-fucked hole as the air was forced from his lungs.  
"Good boy," the man breathed, gently bucking his hips. "Good boy,"  
Adrian could only grunt in response, looking up at the face of the man who was pushing into him. He looked somewhat frightening with the darkly satisfied and yet still hungry expression, and his hips began to press forward further.   
"Oh my god," Adrian threw his head back as the thick cock spread his walls open, and groaned in pleasure as it dragged across his prostate. It felt like the man could go no further, inches of his cock still outside of Adrian's body.  
"I'm not stopping there," the man promised, rearing his hips back before thrusting with the force of a piledriver. Adrian shrieked at the first thrust, rocked back against the bed, but there was no reprieve. Right from the outset the pace was punishing, breaking his ass open with inconceivable force. It hurt, but it also sent shocks straight through him, and his cock was ragingly stiff. With an animalistic sound the man gave one powerful thrust and sank all the way in, his balls resting against Adrian's rear. 

"There," the man said, deceivingly softly. "You've taken all of me. Good boy, slut. Good boy. You were a virgin when you came here; you'll be everything but when you leave,"  
Adrian lifted his head, feeling floaty. He shakily lowered his hand to his gut; he swore he could feel the enormous cock pressing up from within him. Laughing, the man gave a short thrust that confirmed it, and Adrian moaned. It felt like he was being worn like a condom, or a fucktoy wrapped around the mammoth cock. His hole was stretched so wide that for one long moment he seriously doubted he'd ever be able to close his legs again.  
"Too big," he murmured.  
"No such thing," the man promised, and started to thrust again. Adrian gasped and groaned, twisting on the bed but pinned in place. The man put both hands on Adrian's shoulders, holding him down and fucking into him. "Fucking tight, boy. I'll ruin you. You'll be leaking cum for months. Color?"  
"Green," hissed Adrian in response, pushing against the cock. He could scarcely believe that his virginity had been fucked out of him so roughly; he was just a whore on the man's bed, now, a hole to ruin like however many others had preceded him. 

The sound of their skin slapping together filled the bedroom, the bottom's moans long and wanton. His cock was bouncing, flinging drops of pre with each thrust, throbbing furiously in time with the abuse suffered by his battered prostate.   
"I- Cumming!" Adrian shouted, and came with a cry. Jets of thick cum shot up to land on his chest; the men jeered as Adrian's legs kicked out wildly with each pulse of his climax, head thrown back in pleasure. The ass-destroying thrusting slowed, and for a moment Adrian thought it was over. He'd thought it would last longer, but in hindsight that was silly. Nobody could hold off cumming on their first time, and the haze of pleasure was so warm he didn't even feel disappointed.  
"Oh, little virgin. I'm not ending things so soon," the man said lowly. Without warning he swiftly hilted himself again, burying his cock in Adrian's overstimulated ass and forcing a shout out of the bottom. The fucking continued like Adrian hadn't cum at all, and the stimulation was almost painful, but he found himself moaning anyway.

The men around the room were moaning too. Their hands were speeding up as they jerked themselves and sometimes their neighbour, and a man with a scarred chest made eye contact with Adrian and grinned, mouthing the word 'slut' at him. Adrian was inclined to agree and threw his hands above him. "Harder," he begged, and the man's wicked glee grew.  
"Harder?" he asked, drawing the word out. Adrian nodded helplessly, and the man gave him one taunting moment, leaving him hanging, before the pounding redoubled. Adrian's eyes rolled back and he let out a sound that was more scream than moan, clenching tightly around the cock destroying his backdoor.   
"Don't stop!" he howled deliriously, wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders. The man's breathing was growing feverish, and his hips were slamming into Adrian with a feral kind of reckless abandon as he fucked his toy into the bed. Adrian could barely make a sound as he was pummelled, the bigger man having his way with the younger. His ass burned, but he couldn't focus on the pain because every thrust slammed unbearable force into his prostate and made his body shake with pleasure.

"Fuck, this feels so good!" the man snarled, gripping Adrian's small body tightly. There would be bruises under his fingers when he finally finished, but for now Adrian gasped for air while the man fucked him. Adrian's eyes flew open when suddenly his hips were grabbed and he was yanked off the cock entirely; he cried out as his gaping ass was abruptly emptied, the edges fluttering and unable to fully close. He was manhandled, turned over, legs grabbed as his body was pushed until he was on his knees, facing the crowd of people watching him be ruined. The man's strong hands grabbed him by the hips and his fingers dug in, and Adrian didn't have a second to prepare before the entire monster of a cock was shoved in, the man's bestial grunt of effort barely audible over Adrian's howl. The man didn't bother easing into it, immediately setting a rhythm that plowed Adrian into the bed so violently the entire thing struck the wall again and again. His elbows shook; he wasn't going to be able to hold himself up for long.  
"I'm going to fuck you until you pass out," the man panted, powerful hips slamming into Adrian's ass, clearly relishing dominating the smaller man so thoroughly.

Adrian's head was spinning, the room a whirlwind of moans and slapping skin. Some of the men were easing off on their cocks, trying not to cum before Adrian's ass was filled; two had dropped to their knees to give blowjobs, while the man with the scarred chest was having his wet hole fucked ruthlessly from behind. The man put a hand on Adrian's back and pushed him down, leaving his ass in the air and his face pressed to the sheets as the man's cock stretched Adrian open, like his hole was being shaped to fit the enormous length. Both of them were grunting and crying out like animals in rut, and Adrian's screams peaked as the sheer carnal bliss left him unable to even think. The man grabbed Adrian's shoulders and yanked him back up onto his hands and knees, pulling him back and impaling him impossibly further on his cock.

"It's like you were fucking born for this," hissed the man in Adrian's ear, his breath hot and heavy. "I'll cum in you. I'll _fucking_ cum in you."  
Adrian could only whine in response, feeling the need surge higher and higher.   
"Fuck! Oh, _FUCK!_ " With an ear-shattering roar, the man desperately rammed Adrian's asshole three more times before forcing the entire length deep inside and releasing. Adrian cried out as his ass was filled, and to his shock he realised he could feel the throbbing of the cock wearing him like a toy. Each throb signalled another jet of cum, the throbbing feeling almost like a second heartbeat pulsing alongside his own. Adrian's arms went out from underneath him as he came again, shaking like a leaf as his cock unloaded a second time. The slick patch on the sheets grew and Adrian shuddered through his orgasm, relishing the burn in his ass.

He whimpered, throat sore, as the man slowly pulled out, the ridge around the head of his cock catching on Adrian's stretched rim before pulling out harshly. Adrian would have collapsed entirely if the man hadn't held his ass up, grabbing his hips and twisting his limp body until he lay on his back with his hole pointed directly upwards.  
"Line up, everyone," the man said, and immediately Adrian was swarmed by rushing men. The first man barely jerked his cock twice before shooting his load into Adrian's gaping hole. The next lasted longer, groaning as he pushed his foreskin back and forth over his knob.  
"You're fucking hot, boy," the new man told him, before cumming too. Cock after cock shot ropes of cum into his hole, filling him up like a goddamn cup. Several of the men had been edging themselves for a long time and came into him immediately; those that weren't quite ready bent over others and fucked them until they were ready to cum, then pulled out and came into Adrian. A younger man with blonde hair and the man with the scarred chest were held down and fucked, moaning wantonly.   
"Fuck, can't _one of you_ cum in me?" the man with the scarred chest asked breathily. The man who had his cock inside the thinner looked to the original man, who looked to Adrian, who nodded faintly as another jet of cum was shot into him. Immediately the man with the scarred chest cried out as he was fucked harder, groaning as the man above him threw back his head and came inside the thinner man's wet hole. 

Finally, the last man's hot load was shot inside Adrian's cum-slick gaping ass, and the man who'd had Adrian writhing on his cock pressed a fat plug into him.  
"There. You keep that with you, slut,"  
After what felt like hours (or maybe it actually had been), Adrian's legs collapsed to the mattress. His stomach felt slightly bloated with all the cum inside him, and he mercifully passed out.

He woke several hours later, and it took him some time to realise he was in his own bed. He sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed, hissing at the weight on his abused ass. There was a note on his bedside table.

_Took the liberty of driving you home. Couple of guys had a turn while you were out. The plug is a freebie. Call me if you want to be ruined again, slut._

Adrian stared at the note, then slowly up at his computer. The sleep button pulsed with a gentle light, and he got up and shook the mouse. The messages page was still open, his inbox full of men eager to fuck a young virgin raw. Adrian clicked onto one and started typing, organising a meeting for next week. After the bruises on his shoulders and hips would have faded.

There was no reason he couldn't tell every man they'd be the first.

**Author's Note:**

> if there’s anything you’d like to read feel free to send me a prompt; pretty much anything goes


End file.
